They Danced
by dolly.the.sheep
Summary: BBC Casanova fic. Casanova and Henriette dancing at Casanova's engagement ball.


They danced, and all around them the world stood still.

They danced, and they felt like they were dancing on air.

They danced, and nothing mattered except each other.

Henriette Marianne d'Albertas and Giacomo Casanova danced their first dance amid a whirlwind of colours, sounds, music and emotions. They spun around together, hardly daring to believe this was happening, not wanting to take their eyes off each other for fear that this was an illusion.

This wasn't real.

This couldn't be real.

They danced, and smiled, and laughed, and loved.

They savoured the moment for fear it would be their last.

* * *

I don't quite understand how it happened. Grimani one second, Giacomo the next. Someone grabbed my hand, spun me around and placed me in front of Giacomo.

I'm dreaming. I must be. I've dreamed about this moment for months, it's exactly as I pictured it. It must be a dream.

It must be.

Dreams are odd things. Sometimes remember just one image, one picture from the dream that stays with you for the rest of your life. Sometimes it feels so real it's like it's actually happening – I can hear the music, see the people, feel his hand in mine …

Oh God. This is real. This is actually happening.

I can't stop looking at him. I'm grinning like an idiot because I know now this is really happening, and it's the happiest moment of my life. I don't care that I'm engaged to the wealthiest man in Venice. I don't care that I'm dancing with the wrong man. I don't care that Giacomo is engaged to a woman who used to be a castrato.

It's all so confusing. I'm marrying Grimani, although right now I can't remember why. I don't want to remember why. I want this moment, this dance to go on forever. I never, ever want to let go. My head feels like it's saturated in wine, my smile is frozen onto my face, and my heart is hammering away like there's no tomorrow.

Well … if Grimani sees me, there might not be.

Oh God … Grimani. I can't let him see me and Giacomo together. He'll know. He'll know what I've only just worked out about Giacomo.

I love him. I love Giacomo.

* * *

Bellino is out of her mind. There's no other explanation for it.

Or perhaps I'm the one who's out of my mind.

She's engaged, Giac! You're dancing with the woman who is engaged to one of the people you hate the most in this world! I must be out of my mind. It's the only explanation. I've finally snapped.

I'm engaged too! Oh, Lord, I'm engaged. I'm engaged and my fiancée is … dancing with Grimani.

What's she doing that for?

I'm dancing with Henriette. How have I only just noticed that? I'm dancing with Henriette, and I think there's a distinct possibility that I might just explode with happiness right now.

I think I'm in love.

No, I can't be. I'm in love with Bellino.

Aren't I?

Oh God, I'm not. Not any more. Not now. Not when I see Henriette smiling up at me, staring at me, moving in time with me.

My heart is beating so fast I think it might burst out of my chest. My head is spinning, and I don't think it's because of the wine or the dancing. I can't stop grinning. I can't let go of her for fear this might just be in my imagination.

But I know it isn't.

This is happening right now, and I think I might – just might – be the luckiest man in the world.

* * *

Their world dissolved around them. They danced and danced, spinning each other around and around, faster and faster, never slowing, never getting dizzier, never caring what others thought of them.

They danced out of the ball and into each other's hearts.

They stopped.

They stared.

They kissed.

Passionately and clumsily, they kissed blindly, clinging together and holding each other for dear life. He pressed her closer to him, she ran her fingers through his hair, they melted into each other like they were made for each other. Every touch set their nerve ending on fire. Their bodies were so close together that they could feel each other's frantic heartbeats through their own chests, and this feeling of intimacy made their skin sing in such a delicious way …

They stopped.

_Come with me._

He didn't have to say anything. She could see it in his eyes.

They ran.


End file.
